Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel frame for fishing that can be more efficiently machined. In detail, the present invention relates to a reel frame for fishing that has improved machinability and productivity with a minimized machining cost by reducing the portions, which requires milling which rotates and feeds a cutting tool and needs a relatively high cost, but by maximizing the portions, which requires lathe processing which rotates a workpiece, feeds a cutting tool, and needs a relatively low cost, that can be gripped well and stably held in a hand by rounding the portions, which user's hands or body comes in contact with, through chamfering, particularly, inside chamfering.
Description of the Related Art
Plastic molds and die casting frames are used for reels such as bait reels for hooking relatively small fishes, but high-strength frames manufactured by cutting a metal ingot (bar-shaped ingot) such as aluminum or an aluminum alloy are used for trolling or jigging reels used for hooking relatively large fishes.
In relation to a fishing reel, particularly, a trolling reel, there is a “Double bearing reel” in Korean Patent No. 10-0737883 (registered on Jul. 4, 2007), which proposes a technology of reducing a burden on a fisherman who uses a harness with a double bearing ring that can be mounted with the harness for connection with a fisherman.
Further, there is a “Drag adjustment device for dual bearing reel” in Korean Patent NO. 10-1217156 (registered on Dec. 24, 2012), which proposes a drag adjustment device for a dual bearing ring that adjusts drag of a lever dragging device for braking a spool that can rotate with respect to the body of a dual bearing reel.
Further, there is a “Drag adjusting device for dual bearing reel” in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0056966 (published on May 28, 2010), which proposes a drag adjusting device, particularly, a drag adjusting device for a dual bearing ring that adjusts drag of a lever dragging device for braking a spool that can rotate with respect to the body of a dual bearing reel.
Further, there is a “casting reel” in Korean Patent No. 10-1374235 (registered on Mar. 7, 2014), which proposes a casting reel that can prevent a fishing line from being cut due to excessive tension in the fishing line because it can adjust drag using a handle and that can prevent tangling of fishing lines due to backlash of a spool.
However, these technologies are all not in associated with cutting characteristics of fishing reel frames.